cold and warmth
by buttergod111
Summary: It has been months since everest came to adventure bay, but her past remains an enigma, as a series of events leads to further questioning of her past, will she be able to ope. Up to her friends (will contain marshallxeverest but it is not the principle of the story) (I don't own PAW patrol)
1. Chapter 1

Everything seemed normal that morning, as the inhabitants of adventure bay began to awaken. Everest sure thought it was normal, as per usual Jake called her to come and eat breakfast. He looked on as she began to dig in, a lot of his family members had been worried about him adopting a "wild dog" but Everest had never been a problem, and had only barely ever misbehaved and when she did it was only because she didn't know what she was doing, many things about adventure bay had surprised the young pup. Everest coughed once but00 when questioned she said she was fine, if only he knew how much that would change. Today was going to be an exciting day, Everest and Jake had spent the previous night planning their hike across the northern , uninhabited area of the mountain that they called home, as they began to set off Everest just then took notice of a minor headache, she thought it was nothing to worry about, so they set off, the hike had been so far uneventful and it was reaching midday. "Are you ready for lunch?" Jake asked, "yes I am, you know that i-I'm…" Everest suddenly felt quire dizzy and faltered her words, only a few seconds later did she collapse into the snow…

A/N so this is my first fanfiction so I ask for constructive criticism only, other than that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, ideas are always welcome so pm me or review the story with them I hope I can update and check both of those channels of reaching me often, this is buttergod111 signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Everest!" Jake exclaimed, he ran towards her, _if this is a prank you will never see the end of it_. He thought as he picked the pup up and he immediately felt that she was shivering, he couldn't feel any type of fever, but then again, he was wearing heavy winter gloves, and so his ability to feel temperature with his hands was limited at best, he sat down and lay the pup on his lap while he pulled his phone out of his bag, he then swiped on his contacts list and called Ryder. _I hope Everest is_ okay he thought, feeling the heat radiating off her fur.

At the lookout the pups were also preparing for lunch, Rubble sat awaiting for Ryder to fill his bowl, as soon as Ryder called the other pups to eat, Rubble dug in. Ryder wandered back inside. His pup pad rang and he quickly answered "Ryder here-" before he could ask what had happened Jake frantically explained the situation, and told him to met at Jake's cabin. "okay we'll be right there." "I hope you are, because there's a storm coming in." Jake said. Ryder quickly pressed the button that contacted all of the pups, and said PAW patrol to the lookout, urgently! When the pups entered the elevator, they noticed that Marshall didn't bowl them over, this was always a bad sign as it only had happened once before when Skye had crashed on her way to Jake's mountain. They hurriedly changed into their uniforms and took notice of Marshalls EMT gear, when the elevator reached the top, chase said "PAW patrol ready for action Ryder sir!" Chase said, "Jake was hiking on the mountain with Everest when she just collapsed!" was all Ruder said, gasps from the pups, "I hope she's okay." Marshall said. Ryder called out Marshall to give medical aid to Everest and chase to make sure no one stopped Marshall as he went up the mountain. Marshall and chase did their callouts and went down the slide, Ryder rushed to the pole **and** slid down, they all headed out towards the mountain.

Jake arrived at the cabin as the storm started to increase in severity he lay Everest in her pup bed the one he had set up for her when it was too hot to sleep outside, as having a fur coat made Everest overheat in the summer, being from the artic, Everest's fur was a lot thicker than the other pups. He removed his gloves and leaned in to feel her forehead to see whether the fever he had felt earlier had gone down. It hadn't and her fur was slick with sweat, she was tossing and turning in the pup bed, and shivering. _I hope Ryder and the pups get here soon._ He thought aloud

The PAW patrol was delayed by the storm, but were still going as fast as possible up the mountain. When they arrived, Jake hustled them in. Marshall quickly checked Everest's temperature, she was running a high fever, "no wonder she's shivering so much." Chase said when Marshall reported the temperature to Jake and Ryder . Marshall looked worried, I think that someone will have to stay here overnight to make sure it doesn't get worse," Chase, go and see if Katie can do that." Ryder said, "Marshall be ready in case she can't" he continued. As Chase left, Everest continued to toss and turn in her sleep.

Everest saw the bridge, the blood and heard the screams, it was only moments afterwards that Jake and Ryder were jolted from their conversation by a scream coming from the living room, they hurried in and saw Everest, sitting up, panting, the terror in her eyes was obvious, a fit of heavy coughing and seconds later, her mouth creaked open and she emptied the contents of her stomach onto the carpet, Marshall heard Everest's scream as well and rushed into the room, tripping and rolling straight into Ryder, he got up and said I'm okay before asking "Everest, are you okay?" "I-I'm fine, except, I'm really cold, she was shivering just as much as before, Marshall got a blanket and placed it over Everest. As evening came Katie and Chase arrived. Marshall had been secretly hoping that he would be the one spending the night, but went home anyway hoping that Everest would get well soon. When they arrived at the lookout Marshall was repeatedly asked about Everest's condition, his answer was "she just has a bad flu, nothing go worry about." He purposefully left out Everest screaming herself awake, "Hey, lets all make Everest a card" Skye exclaimed, all of the pups ran to grab paint and construction paper…

To Reviewers: Manny : that was always the intention, the first chapter was only meant to introduce the story.

And to the guest that first reviewed this story, no… it wouldn't fit in with the story and would require a large rating change… didn't you read the summary?

A/N thanks so much for all of the support and suggestions, remember to review the story or PM me with any suggestions this is buttergod111 signing off


	3. Chapter 3

Several days went by and Everest wasn't doing as well as the pups had hoped, the nightmares had been getting worse, now awakening her two to three times a night, therefore, Katie and Marshall were switching off days that they would spend on jake's mountain. The pups had come to understanding that Marshall had understated the severity of Everest's illness. Marshall was currently driving up to Jake's mountain to take his day helping along her recovery. He didn't mind doing it, although that may be attributed to his growing feelings towards Everest, he didn't even mind the times that he had been woken up in the middle of the night by Everest screaming herself awake due to a nightmare. When marshall arrived, he took note of Katie's sleep deprived and frazzled appearance, it looked like it had been a particularly bad night. Everest looked up when Marshall entered, she felt a little bit better, but the nightmare, no, the memory that she had relived was still plaguing the back of her mind, the blood, the sound of metal grinding against something it wasn't meant to, the screaming, it was almost enough to have her break down in tears, if it hadn't been for Marshall and Jake being in the room, she probably would have. There were only a few people that could keep Everest from thinking about her past, Jake and Marshall were both a part of that group. "Hey Marsh-" she was cut off by a fit of coughing "hey Marshall" she managed to say before another coughing fit took her, she then made an attempt to stand up, but quickly fell back down. "And I thought I was the clumsy one." marshall said, prompting laughter from all around the room. Of course due to the situation, the laughter was short lived, and Marshall assessed Everest's condition.

At the lookout everything seemed almost too quiet, it always did when Marshall was out, everyone was so used to his clumsiness that anytime a crash had not been heard in several hours the lookout suddenly seemed more quiet than it ad ever been. The silence however was soon broken when the pups returned from a rescue. They began to play various games in the yard of the lookout. That was when chase saw a figure standing in the bushes, it quickly moved out of view and Chase knew that something wasn't right. When Chase reached the place where the figure had stood, all he found was a small circular object which had a slit running across its diameter, it also had 8 small protrusions spaced evenly across the opposite sides of where the slit was, Chase picked the object up and walked towards the other pups, and Ryder. "Hey Chase, what's that you have there?" Ryder inquired, "I don't know Ryder sir, I found it in the bushes near the edge of the yard." chase responded, almost as if on cue the slit opened up revealing a large eye and the protrusions extended into legs, it lept from Ryder's hands directly at Chase, who was the closest to the thing of all the pups it landed square on his head, it scuttled down his neck and a small, feathery appendage swept across his back. He cried out in pain, as the appendage drew away it revealed that Chase's back was covered in small incisions, the creature then locked it's legs around the pup's back a small snap was heard, Chase then passed out.

Marshall was told of the situation and was immediately worried for his best friend, however Ryder told him to stay at Jake's mountain. Of all the pups however, Skye was taking it the worst, she couldn't stop thinking about what might happen to Chase, she just couldn't stop worrying for him. Skye did get a little peace of mind when Kate arrived, she took a pair of tweezers from her bag and began to carefully remove the creature. They were all surprised when a split was seen from the top of the creature to the bottom and the inside was empty, just a discarded shell.

That night, a man stood on the bridge leading up to the lookout, he wore a trenchcoat, and a mask that covered the lower half of his face. He was approached by a much older man, around the age of . "Is everything ready for the next phase of the plan?" the younger man asked, "yes sir, the eyeder attached itself to the german shepherd(yes, that's how it's spelled), and the husky has fallen ill." the older man replied, "good, now go and tend to our guests, they really do need a bit of an eye opener…" the older man left, and eventually the younger followed suit.

A/N: ooh what's the plan? Welp that's for me to know and you to find out, seriously though, how was my introduction of the new antagonist? Be sure to review or PM me if you have any ideas. Buttergod111 signing off, sorry that this story has been effectively dead for such a long time, I plan on updating soon so i guess be ready for possible plot changes


	4. Chapter 4

A man stood at the edge of risky ridge, waiting for his associate to arrive. A figure approached slowly, "do you have the necessary resources to carry out the plan?" the first man asked, making sure to keep his tone neutral. "Yes sir." the reply came quickly, this was the first time in weeks that resource gathering had turned up positive results, and he didn't like the plan in the first place, it was a necessary evil, if he was going to stop what was coming, this was the only way he could. "I will still personally remove your eyes from their sockets if you can't keep up with the plan." the first man said. It took a few seconds for the threat to register in the second man's mind. "Of course sir, we should be able to keep up with the quotas, of course we still need more men…", "you will have more men when I decide you can have more men, and you will work with those you have, and keep up with the plan with those men!", his sentence was interrupted by the first man's exclamation, "yes sir…" the second man's thoughts swirled with ambition, _he's too cowardly to just kill those damn pups! No matter I will deal with them myself…_

Everest lay in her pup house, the illness all but behind her, there had been less trouble with nightmare's, she heard a swish outside, and she heard the telltale crunching of someone walking towards her pup house, "Jake?" she called, "no, not Jake, but someone else you know very well." Everest gasped, recognizing the voice in an instant, "I truly am sorry for not being able to take you with me, but it would only put you in more danger than you were already in, and besides I had superiors that would not have taken kindly to your presence. I still am happy for you, your friends seem quite nice, and you have a wonderful home.". A man familiar to everest ducked his head into her pup house, even with his mask on she recognized him, " I still can't believe that you're here." Everest said, "I'm here and i have a few things I need to speak to you about." he said.

Chase had immediately been taken to Katie's after the incident for evaluation, the scans picked up a small object within the area that the incisions had been made, the object was positioned so closely to the pup's spinal cord that removal had been deemed too dangerous as it could cause paralysis or other unwanted side effects, monitoring and further action based on said monitoring was deemed the best course of action by Ryder and Katie. Chase woke up later and noted slight discomfort from the object gritting against his spine when he moved in certain ways but nothing else out of the ordinary, he was allowed to go back to the lookout on the condition that if anything develops he is to be taken directly back to Katie's. Skye was given some peace of mind by this and was able to calm down enough to sleep once he came back. The next day the pups woke up the normal way, Chase waking up early and at the decided time waking up all of the pups at their pup houses, Skye nearly tackled him when he reached her pup house. They ate breakfast uneventfully, a rarity when you factor in Marshall's clumsiness. Ryder was eating at the upper floor of the lookout when his pup pad received a call from someone not registered in his contacts list, when he answered, there wa no video, "I've set a bomb somewhere in town, you have three hours to find it before it detonates and takes the lives of many civilians in your town, a laugh was heard you had better hurry PAW patrol." a psychopathic laugh was heard before the call ended. Ryder rushed to pull out the slide on his pup pad and hit the button "Paw patrol to the lookout, NOW" he said. The pups all rushed to the lookout, Marshall managed to not trip over his own feet and made it without causing a crash. The elevator went up and they noticed both Marshall's medical gear and Chase's spy gear, they hurried to gear up and got into position hurriedly. "All pups on deck, someone has set a bomb somewhere in town and we have under three hours before it detonates, check every building and public area, go!" Ryder said, the pups immediately understood and rushed to the slide, cursing how seemingly slow it was for their pup houses to transform into vehicles, and rushed to spread out to find the bomb. "Ryder I think I've found something!" Chase's voice came over the PAW patrol's com lines, before "No it's just a fake, no explosive device, but we've got about 2:40 left before detonation according to the timer," each time a pup thought that they had found one it turned out to be a fake, until one was found under the floorboards of Mayor Goodway's office, the device was successfully disarmed with an hour and thirty minutes left on the clock. As the Paw patrol returned to the lookout Ryder spotted someone wearing a full face mask and a trenchcoat standing in the middle of the bridge, the PAW patrol stopped just short of him, "well you've passed my challenge, too bad though would have been funny to watch town hall go up in smoke." the man said, he then pulled out some kind of heavily modified pistol and pointed it directly at Rocky, the pup flinched,"You bastard!" Chase said, "you move, i shoot." the man said pointing at the gun for emphasis. Before anyone could move the man made a gurgling sound with a surprised look on his face before collapsing metal shards were embedded in his back and blood began to leak out of the wounds another man was standing up on the bridge, wearing a trenchcoat and a mask that only concealed half his face. "I warned you." was heard before the man disappeared and a swish as if the wind was changing was heard.


End file.
